The End of it All
by Mistress-of-the-Moons
Summary: What if Commander Shepard didn't have to make the impossible choice between Destroy, Control, or Synthesis? What if just pressing that button in the room with Anderson booted up the Catalyst and allowed the Crucible to work? Could Shepard finally get the happy ending that she deserves? This is my take on the ending of Mass Effect 3.


The End of it All

The air was still. The sky was black. The cobblestone streets of London were black. Nothing but darkness surrounded Commander Jane Shepard as she stood on her home world, on Earth. The air was quiet, but it carried the foul stench of death to everyone's nose…a constant reminder that the Alliance forces were dwindling down by the minute. Jane reloaded her assault rifle while she had the chance. For now, she and her squad mates were in a safe place. Jane figured that the Reapers were regrouping as well. She sighed as she rested her back against a nearby pillar, swallowing the lump in her throat and closing her eyes for a brief moment. She thought over her friends that had fallen…Mordin, Legion, Miranda, Thane…

How many more lives would be lost today?

Jane opened her eyes as Garrus and Kaidan came into the clearing, dragging with them another fallen soldier. Jane recognized him and shook her head. Back in Purgatory she had bought him a drink to help him through his troubles…the poor kid was so young…only twenty one. Kaidan crouched over the young soldier and closed his eyes, shaking his head. He looked up at Jane and drew his brows together. Jane stared into Kaidan's soft brown eyes, glossy and worried. Jane opened her mouth to say something, but ducked and covered her ears as another explosion occurred in the distance. When Jane uncovered her ears and stood, she was face to face with Kaidan. He searched her deep blue eyes for only a second, but it felt like hours to Jane. Kaidan raised his hand to the side of her face and gently pushed a lock of her short, strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. He swallowed and whispered,

"I know you can't promise me your safety, Jane…I know we may not live…but if we do I…I want to marry you. I'll take you back home to Vancouver, have you meet the folks but…I want us to be something more than just what we are now. What do you say?"

Jane blinked and took a shaky breath. She grinned for what seemed like the first time in years.

"Hell yeah, Kaidan."

The Major grinned at her…but it quickly faded from his face. He sighed and broke their eye contact.

"But if we don't make it through this…I'll be on the other side waiting for you. I think I can promise that."

Jane nodded and swallowed. She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply as she felt a single tear roll down her cheek. Jane would be damned if this was a kiss goodbye…but despite all that she told herself, that's what it felt like and that's what it was. Marriage, children, all dreams for a future…she had a feeling they would end today.

"Damn…"

Jane and Kaidan turned to look at Garrus who was frantically pressing buttons and changing settings on his Omni-Tool. They both hurried over to him.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked worriedly.

Garrus shook his head.

"I lost Tali! She was cut off in the middle of saying something…Shepard what if,"

Jane lifted her head as she heard a Banshee's cry in the distance. She readied her rifle.

"Keep trying to get through. Kaidan, see if you can get to her as well, I'll handle the Reapers."

Garrus stood.

"My Omni-Tool's shot, Shepard and I'm not about to let you face those bastards alone. We're in this together. Tali's resourceful. I'm sure she's…fine." He added in an anguished whisper.

Shepard led Kaidan and Garrus back onto the now demolished streets of London. Kaidan, using his biotic powers, was able to lift a Marauder who tried to flank Jane from a hidden area. Jane dived behind a pillar and tossed a grenade over the wreckage towards the Banshee. She cursed under her breath as a Brute hurled into the streets out of nowhere, crushing at least two other Alliance soldiers in his wake. Jane pulled out her sniper rifle and aimed through the enhanced scope. Just as she was about to make the shot, a Husk came from nowhere and tackled her to the ground. Shepard drew back as it hissed in her face. She punched it square in the jaw and sent it flying back and pulled her handgun out and shot it between the eyes.

Jane shook her head as she hurried over to her sniper and picked it up once again. She aimed and took the shot, but it wasn't enough to kill the infected Krogan. Her Omni-Tool lit up then and Jane was forced to take cover to answer it.

"This is Commander Shepard! Status?" she shouted.

The frequency was static at first, but soon Admiral Hackett's voice was clear on the other end.

"Shepard, thank god I got you. We've sustained heavy losses up here. I need you to get to the Citadel!" he ordered.

Jane furrowed her brow.

"The Citadel? How did that get here?"

Again the frequency went a little haywire before Jane could hear the admiral clearly.

"Shepard listen to me, the Citadel _is_ the Catalyst. You need to get to the Citadel and close it…that's the only way the Crucible will work. Can you do this?"

Shepard glanced over her cover to see more soldiers dying before her very eyes, falling to the hands of the Reapers. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion…as if this were all just a sequence in a movie that was available to watch on the Citadel…none of it seemed real…

But it was…and what Admiral Hackett was asking Shepard to do was no small task. By closing the Citadel…she'd be trapping herself inside…

Jane gripped her rifle tightly in her hand as a cold sweat swept over her. She took a deep breath and pressed her finger to her earpiece.

"Consider it done, Admiral."

Hackett didn't respond at first, but eventually he whispered,

"Thank you, Shepard. If you can do this…we may actually get to see another day. I've already briefed Admiral Anderson on this as well. He should be heading there now. Good luck, Shepard."

Jane nodded.

"Yes sir."

She quickly peeked over the pillar once more before vaulting over it and sprinting towards the Citadel. She looked over her shoulder to see Kaidan and Garrus following behind her, taking quick glances over their shoulders when they could to shoot any oncoming Husks. When Shepard turned her head back around, however, she saw a Reaper ship landing in the distance. In a split second, as if it knew exactly where she was, it turned in her direction and released that devastating red beam of light. Jane closed her eyes as a breath of air released her. She felt herself fly through the air as the sound of the beam rung in her ears and tore up even more pavement and brick along the roads. Buildings crumbled…people screamed…and blackness ebbed at the corner of Jane's eyes.

Jane felt herself get thrown up against a stone wall. Her ears were ringing unmercifully and she heard her armor crack under the force of being thrown from the beam. At least…Jane thought it was her armor. Who knows, it could've been a mixture of some bones as well. Jane felt a sharp pain in her stomach and realized her destroyed armor there was puncturing through her skin as her blood rushed forward and dripped onto the stone pavement. She winced as she felt tears brim her eyes…and god did she want to close them…just let her lids flutter down, as if she were going to sleep.

Jane slowly shook her head. No. Not like this. This was not how she was going out. She gathered strength from she knew not where and slowly moved her body. Jane screamed in pain as it felt like a large iron fist was wrapping itself around her. She wasn't sure how long it took her, but eventually, Jane made it on her hands and knees. Slowly, with pain gripping her and death breathing down the back of her neck, she crawled to a piece of nearby debris. Placing her hands on it, she stood, wincing and grunting in the effort. Jane looked up. Her vision was blurry. She placed her hand to her side and felt blood coat her hand. She looked down and realized nearly all of her armor _had_ been blown away…and what remained of her Alliance uniform beneath it was badly burnt. Jane pulled her handgun back out of her holster. Miraculously it hadn't been tossed away from her too. Jane blinked a few times for her focus to return to her eyes…and it did in her right one. Her left eye though was still blurry, and her peripheral vision was nonexistent. When her right eye focused, Jane sucked in a breath. Luckily, the explosion had placed her that much closer to the Citadel. She took a deep breath, but winced. Jane was sure she had more than just one or two broken ribs as she cautiously began to limp towards the structure. She didn't know if Kaidan survived that blast…or Garrus. She could only hope that they did.

A Marauder came into view. Jane narrowed her eyes and shot it dead as she inched closer and closer to the entryway. A Husk came at her then, but she shot it too. What seemed like hours later, Jane entered the Citadel…if you could even call it that anymore. Hardly any light was present…but from the one flickering red bulb that was, Jane saw dead bodies all over the floor: Human, Asari, Salarian and Turian alike. Her heart dropped as she noticed Commander Bailey was among the fallen. Although it was difficult for her, she managed to bend down and check his pulse. His skin was cold and clammy. Jane sighed and noticed a slip of paper in his hand. She slowly lifted it from his lifeless form and squinted in the darkness to inspect it. When the overhead light flickered to life once again, Jane noticed two children in the picture: a boy and girl…a brother and sister…a son and daughter. Jane swallowed and replaced the picture back into Bailey's hand. She folded them atop his chest and looked into his eyes. Those grey eyes that had held a joke in them so many times now had no light, no spark. They were cold eyes…eyes of the dead. Jane placed her hand over them and lowered the lids.

Jane's Omni-Tool flickered feebly on her arm then. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, figuring that it surely would have broken in the explosion. She pressed a button on it and placed her finger to her ear.

"Shepard here…" she whispered weakly.

Jane heard a grunt of pain on the other end.

"Shep…ard. Glad to see you m-made it. I'm in here too, at the control room. C-can you get to me _argh_." Admiral Anderson replied.

Shepard swallowed, thankful that Anderson had at least survived.

"Y-yeah…on my way."

With great effort, Jane stood. She placed her hand against the wall to help guide her, and to support her as she could barely walk. Jane swallowed once again and sighed. She tasted blood this time…

Shepard stumbled into, what she hoped was the control room, and felt a wave of relief wash over her as she saw Anderson in the distance. He too had been badly injured, blood coating his vest. Just as she was about to say something, she noticed a figure in the distance.

"I must say…I did the very thing I told countless others not to do. 'Don't underestimate Shepard' I said to Kai-Leng…and look at where he is. Another win for you and another loss for me."

Shepard narrowed her eyes and gripped her gun as the Illusive Man stepped into view. Jane's eyes widened at the sight of him. In his quest to control the Reapers, the Illusive Man had become blind to what he was paying for such a power. Nearly all of his face was blue and rotting…it was if he was caught somewhere in between being a human and a husk. The Illusive Man narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Look at all that you have caused, Shepard. All this is your fault. I could have _prevented_ this! If you hadn't blown up that Collector Base…none of this would be happening! You wouldn't be on the brink of death, half the world wouldn't be destroyed…and your dead friends would still be alive!"

"Don't you _dare_ mention them! You have no right! This is what happens when you try to control the Reapers! You become one yourself! You said you wanted to make Earth a better place…you think this is how you do that? Look at yourself! You are more Husk than human! The Reapers can't be controlled, Illusive Man. They are far too intelligent to ever fall to the hands of another; they have _no_ master but themselves!"

The Illusive Man shot his gaze to her, and immediately Jane dropped her weapon. She felt her blood boil as he raised his hands, making her fall to her knees. Anderson too was affected by his strange power. It was as if the Illusive Man was wielding her blood, like she was a marionette being pulled by invisible strings that were connected to his fingers.

"I have dedicated my life to controlling the Reapers. Just look at what they can do!"

The Illusive Man flicked his wrist and Jane watched in horror as Anderson slowly pulled out his handgun. He aimed it into his own stomach, and when the Illusive Man narrowed his eyes, shot himself. Anderson cried out in pain as even more blood spilled from his body.

Jane shook her head and screamed,

"Stop this! Don't you see? In your quest for power you have caused a war! Look at how many planets have fallen! Thessia, Palaven, Sur'Ketesh, you aren't _helping _people! You're _murdering _them! You can't control the Reapers…but they can control you!"

Jane watched as the Illusive Man's expression changed. He slowly turned to look out the large windows where the pandemonium and madness was occurring outside. Bodies and debris flew up from the ground as another Reaper beam shot through the air, killing dozens in it's path.

"Is this what you wanted Earth to look like? Body parts and gore coating her lush grass and cobblestone streets? Did you want hundreds of thousands to die in action as they protected themselves and their homeland from being conquered and destroyed? Think of how many mothers, brothers, sisters and fathers have died because of you! Do you know how big that number is? Do you even _care_?"

Another explosion took place outside and flashed before the Illusive Man's eyes. Blood sprayed the window and he turned his gaze to the floor. He shook his head and swallowed.

"No! I am in control here! No one can tell me what to do!" he yelled.

Anderson coughed and said in a raspy voice,

"Can you hear yourself? You're…indoctrinated."

The Illusive Man raged again.

"No…no! The two of you are so self-righteous! The only way you see life, Shepard is down the barrel of a gun! Do you think power like this comes easy? There are sacrifices!"

Jane shook her head.

"Maybe that is how I look at life, Illusive Man. But I do know that you sacrificed far too much." She stated as another explosion occurred outside.

The Illusive Man looked over his shoulder and stared out the window once more.

"I just want to protect humanity…that's all I've ever wanted. The Crucible _can_ control them, Shepard, I'm sure of it!" he replied frantically.

Jane winced before saying,

"It's not too late, let Anderson and I go…we'll handle this."

The Illusive Man contemplated her for a long moment. He shook his head.

"I can't do that! Do you think me a fool? You will undo _everything _I have strived for these years! I have dedicated my life to controlling the Reapers! When I am so close…do you honestly think I'm going to give that up?" he asked as he pulled a handgun from his side.

Jane narrowed her eyes.

"You say you want to save humanity but look at it. As I said before, all this is your fault. If you kill us there will be _no _humanity to save! They have Earth, they have the Citadel! They're making us fight each other because they have _you_. They're controlling _you_, Illusive Man. You are _their_ puppet. They pull _your_ strings. But you are stronger than them. Break free of their hold…and we'll end this together."

The Illusive Man looked at her. Jane stared straight into his iridescent blue eyes…almost the same shade as her own. Seconds slipped into minutes before the Illusive Man broke their eye contact. He took one last look at the chaos occurring outside before taking a deep breath.

"I tried, Shepard…know that I tried." He whispered.

He raised the gun, but instead of pointing it at Jane, he placed the barrel to his own head and pulled the trigger. Both the Illusive Man and Jane fell to the floor, hard. Jane grunted in pain as she tasted blood in her moth. Her nose and chin throbbed in pain. She looked up to see the Illusive Man bleeding out and then turned her attention to Anderson who had propped himself up against a nearby wall. With a lot of effort, Jane crawled over to him.

"You okay?" Shepard asked frantically.

Anderson shook his head.

"Forget about me, just press that damn button." He stated.

Jane did so after making it to the control panel and managed to send a message to Admiral Hackett saying that she had done so. A wave of pain washed over her as she fell next to Anderson. Jane watched as the arms of the Citadel closed tightly, blocking out the view of the destruction outside and leaving her and Anderson in complete darkness. Jane swallowed and hoped with all her might that this would work.

Anderson nodded his head to her.

"Commander."

Jane looked at the control pad ahead of them to see a hologram form, which gave off an orange hue. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking at…the catalyst booting up maybe? Whatever it was, it was a beautiful sight.

"We did it." She whispered softly.

Anderson coughed a bit and winced.

"Yes we did. It's quite a view."

Jane managed a smile.

"Best seats in the house."

Anderson grimaced and held his stomach.

"God…feels like years since I just sat down." He stated.

Jane looked at him.

"I think you've earned a rest, Anderson. Stay with me, we're almost through this."

The admiral managed a small smile as his eyes became glassy.

"You did good, kid. You did good. I'm proud of you…Shepard."

Jane looked into her lap.

"Thank you, Sir. You know, Anderson…I don't think I've ever actually thanked you for recruiting me into the Alliance. You pulled me out of all the crap I'd gotten into and actually gave me a chance when so many others had already given up on me. You know I never knew my parents...but…you were the closest thing to a father I ever had. Thank you for always believing in me when everyone else turned me away."

After a moment of silence, Jane furrowed her brow. She lifted her head to see the admiral's head had slumped forward. Jane drew her brows together and swallowed as more tears filled her eyes. Jane placed her hand atop Anderson's and, although it hurt to take a deep breath, she did.

Jane rested her head back against the wall. She felt her eyelids become very heavy all of a sudden and felt so…_so_ tired…

Jane took a sharp breath as she held her hands to the wound in her side.

"M-Maybe if I just close my eyes for a moment…just for a moment…"

She did. Her lips tried to twitch up into a smile as she thought over her squad. Joker's sarcastic remarks, EDI's usual confusion over them, Garrus always mumbling about his 'Calibrations', her and Vega's sparring match, Kaidan's admission of his feelings for her, Liara's wit, Tali going on about building a house on Rannoch…

And then she thought of her fallen friends…

Mordin's song slipped into her head as she pictured him rummaging around his lab on the Normandy…she thought of all of the disagreements and arguments with Miranda…but also of how thankful she was once Jane had helped save her sister…

Legion slipped into her thoughts next…and Jane realized he never did tell her why part of his machinery was made up of her old armor…

And then there was Thane Krios the Drell assassin. He would always hold a special place in Jane's heart. He filled the space that had been empty after what happened between her and Kaidan's reunion on Horizon…and although she could never compare to Irikah, Jane was his _Siha_. She had helped him absolve his sins…had reunited him with his estranged son…while he had taught her that she _could_ make a difference and make the world a much better place before it was her time to leave it.

Jane's head slowly slumped as her breathing began to come in short, shallow breaths.

Perhaps it was time for her to fall into Kalahira's arms and embrace the sea…

xXx

Jane slowly opened her eyes as a rush of sea air filled her nostrils. She furrowed her brow as she felt the warm, gritty sand against her face. Jane gradually pushed herself up into a sitting position and turned her head. A gentle breeze ruffled her short locks as she stared out at the deep blue sea across from her, its waves leisurely crashing up against the large rocks. Jane looked down at herself and noticed she was not in her N7 armor…but instead a simple, white dress that was as soft as silk and stretched to her knees. The pain that had been gripping her only moments before had left her body. She felt calm, at ease, and relaxed. Jane stood and brushed some of the sand off of her dress as she smiled slightly and dipped her toes into the warm, tan sand. She lifted her head and took in her surroundings. Mostly sand covered the ground, but in the distance she saw tall palm trees and lush green grass. Another breeze blew past her, this time carrying the scent of nearby flowers. Whatever this place was…it was so beautiful and peaceful, a drastic change from where she previously was. Jane walked along the shore staring at her reflection in the water. She noticed that her vision was no longer blurry. Jane noticed a large seashell sitting ahead of her. She bent down and lifted it from the sand, shaking the bits off that wished to cling to it. Jane ran her hand over the smooth surface as she thought of Mordin once again. She thought of his last words to her, how he would've liked to retire on a beach and run tests on the seashells there…

"You look well…_Siha._

Jane's heart skipped a beat at the sound of an all too familiar voice. She stood slowly and looked over her shoulder to see no one other than Thane standing behind her, a sparkle held in his deep black eyes and a true smile gracing his lips.

"Thane…" Jane whispered in bewilderment.

Jane spun around and ran towards Thane. Upon reaching him, she threw herself into his open arms and hugged him tightly. Thane chuckled and held Jane tightly to his chest as he ran a hand through her short locks that seemed to shine in the glow of the sun.

"You have done well…my _Siha_. The Reapers are gone…you have saved so many lives... you have achieved what many thought was the impossible…I am so proud of you." He whispered against her ear.

Jane turned her face into his neck and took a deep breath of his scent. She smiled as their bodies swayed slightly…but the smile faded from her face as realization slipped into her mind. Jane pulled away only slightly to look around at her surroundings once more. She drew her brows together.

"Is this heaven, Thane?" she asked slowly.

Thane looked at her and gently pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"It is whatever you want it to be, _Siha_." He stated.

Jane looked down at her feet as Kaidan slipped into her thoughts. Her eyes filled with tears, and one escaped and fell to the sand, making just a small patch a little darker in color than the rest.

"So I…I died in that room, with Anderson after all…"

Jane released a shaky breath as more tears decided to escape her. She was right she _would_ die this day…and with her all hopes and dreams of a future with Kaidan and a family would die as well. Jane looked back up at Thane as he lifted her chin with his fingertips. He smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I believe you have a choice once again, _Siha._"

Jane furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

Thane turned and walked away from her a short distance before stopping at the edge of the water and placing his hands behind his back. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Unlike you it _was_ my time to accept Kalahira's embrace. Kerpal's Syndrome had run it's course on me…Kai-Leng's sword only progressed the inevitable. I was ready to die, Shepard...I had made peace with my past and with Kolyat. You though, have unfinished business to do. The others survived, _Siha_…Kaidan among them. You do not have to accept Kalahira's embrace now if you do not want to. However, you did suffer a substantial amount of trauma and the recovery will not be a simple one…but know that I will be with you every step of the way if you choose to return to the otherworld."

Jane was quiet for a long moment as she thought over her options. Nothing in the air was heard except the gentle breeze and the waves crashing against the nearby rocks. She looked around once again and realized that no one else seemed to be present.

"If I choose to go back, Thane…what will happen to you?"

Thane turned and looked at her. He smiled and walked towards her until he stood in front of her once again. Thane took her hands in his and Jane noted how warm they felt.

"I will go to the Sea…my _Siha_…and wait for you there. You still have a full life ahead of you. After all that you have been through you deserve to live it. It is filled with much joy and happiness. Do you not think you've earned that?"

Jane blinked and nodded. She took Thane into her arms one last time and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Thane…and I miss you. Part of me wants to stay…but another wants to leave…"

Thane pulled back and moved his hand up to the side of her face. He leaned towards her and claimed her lips in a slow, romantic kiss. After a moment, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Do not feel as though you are compelled to stay here just because of me, _Siha_. I will always be with you, perhaps not physically. But spiritually, I will be beside you forever. Go and live the life that you deserve, _Siha_. Major Alenko is waiting for you."

Thane moved his hands down her arms and took her hands in his once again. They were quiet for a while as Jane contemplated her choice.

"Would you be angry at me if I left?" she whispered softly.

Thane smiled and shook his head.

"No, _Siha_. I could never become angry with you. As I said, I will go to the sea and wait for you there."

Jane nodded and smiled at him.

"I want to live." She stated.

Thane nodded.

"Then close your eyes, _Siha_ and repeat that sentence over and over again within your mind…and remember that the journey ahead of you will be a difficult one…but with support from those around you, you will be yourself again."

Jane closed her eyes and did as Thane said. She gripped his hands tightly as she repeated the sentence over and over again. Eventually, Jane felt Thane's hands begin to fade from holding her own…and she also thought she felt her feet rise from the ground. She had a strange sensation come over her, like the ghostly hands of those she couldn't save were helping her find her way back to her body…

A bright light flooded through Jane's closed eyelids as she felt Thane's hands eventually fade from holding her own. When she opened her eyes her vision was blurry. She was staring up at a white ceiling and could hear the distant _beep_ of a monitor of some sort. Jane shifted her eyes and noticed a figure sitting in a chair beside the bed she laid in. His arms were crossed and his head was slumped forward. Jane smiled slightly. She knew the figure had to be Kaidan. Jane shifted her eyes back to look down at her body. She drew her brows together as she noticed all the different wires strewn about her, each hooked up to a different monitor to record the functions of her organs, she supposed. Jane took a breath and closed her eyes sharply. It hurt terribly, like this was her first breath in months…but she released it, and when she did another, more erratic beeping sound filled the room. Kaidan jerked awake at the sound and looked over to the monitor. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped slightly. He slowly turned and gasped as his gaze met Jane's. Jane gave him a small smile. His hair had just the touch of gray coming in at the sides, and he hadn't shaved for a while as his face was a little scruffier than Jane would've liked.

"K-Kaidan…" she whispered feebly. Her throat was sore and so, so dry…Jane was amazed she was even able to speak.

Kaidan blinked several times before he finally registered that Shepard _had_ indeed talked to him. He bent over her and caressed the side of her face.

"Jane…" he said softly.

Before Jane could say anything else, a rush of doctors filled the room. Most were Salarian, but there were a few human as well…Doctor Chakwas was among them. She beamed at Shepard as she checked her pulse.

"I knew you'd pull through, Commander. I still have that brandy too, you know. You owe me a celebratory drink once you're released."

Jane nodded and smiled when Liara came up beside Doctor Chakwas. The Asari scientist blinked tears away from her eyes and nodded towards her.

"Welcome back, Commander." She stated.

As the doctors began recording the progress made, Jane shifted her eyes back over to Kaidan. His eyes were glassy and she could tell his cheeks were a bit damp from the tears that had fallen from them. Once the doctors left to discuss further treatment, Kaidan retook his seat and took Jane's hand in his. He placed a kiss to it and held it to the side of his cheek much like he'd done when he confessed his feelings for her so long ago. The feel of what skin she could feel against her hand that wasn't covered by his beard comforted Jane in so many ways, she knew she wouldn't be able to describe them all.

"I knew you'd come back to us, Shepard. I just _knew_ you would."

He picked up a nearby glass that had some water in it and bent the straw towards her so she could take a sip. Jane did so, savoring the cool liquid as it traversed down her throat. After a moment of difficulty swallowing the water, Jane cleared her throat slightly and drew her brows together.

"How long have I been out?" she asked hoarsely.

Kaidan swallowed and gripped her hand tighter.

"Six months."

Jane's eyes widened. She'd figured a handful of weeks at most…not half a year!

"And the Reap,"

"Gone. They're gone, Shepard. We're still rebuilding…it'll take time…and the new Citadel is still weeks away from completion…we've still got a lot of work ahead of us."

Jane nodded and was quiet a moment before she asked,

"What about Garrus and Tali and everyone else on the Norm,"

Kaidan pressed his finger to her lips and smiled.

"They're all fine, Shepard. Liara's probably contacting them all now to tell them the good news."

They were quiet for a moment as they let their eyes linger over each other. Kaidan took a deep breath and shook his head, holding her had tighter and placing a firm kiss to it. He swallowed as his eyes became glassy again.

"I was so scared that I might lose you again, Jane…and for a while there…I had moments where I didn't think you were coming back…but here you are."

Jane smiled and nodded.

"Here I am." She replied softly.

Kaidan looked at her again and asked,

"Do you…do you remember what I asked you, before you ran to the Citadel?"

Jane was quiet for a moment. In truth, she remembered exactly what he had asked her. No reason she couldn't let him sweat it out for a minute or two though.

"I think so…but you could refresh my memory. After all, I've been out of it for six months…" she teased.

Kaidan chuckled and slipped his hand into his pocket to remove a small box.

"Well…I want to do this properly now."

He cleared his throat and opened the box to reveal a small, silver band ring with a teardrop diamond in the center. It wasn't too big or too small…just the right size since Jane wasn't one for wearing jewelry to begin with.

"Commander Jane Shepard…would you do me the biggest honor in the entire galaxy and become my wife?"

Jane chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, Kaidan as long as you shave that ridiculous beard you've got going on."

Kaidan gave her a hearty laugh as he slipped the ring on her finger. He stood and bent over her to claim her lips with his own. When they broke apart, Jane smiled and stared at him.

"I love you, Kaidan." She whispered softly.

Kaidan ran his thumb across her cheek bone.

"I love you too, until the end of time." He replied in a hushed whisper.

Jane relaxed back against the pillows as Kaidan left the room to see if the crew was coming by. She gently moved her head towards the window on the side of the wall. Although she couldn't see much of the outside, the sun was beginning to peak in as morning came. She didn't know how much longer she'd have to be in the hospital, nor did she know how long or what type of rehabilitation she'd have to go through…but she would face it with a brave face and a brave heart. With the help of her friends she beat the Reapers…and with their help and support, she'd be on her feet and walking again in no time at all. Thane was right…Jane did have a full life ahead of her…and with no more threats to the galaxy at the moment…

She intended to live it to the fullest extent.

**A/N:** _Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short little fic of how I wanted Mass Effect to end. :)_

.


End file.
